Serpentine
by Creator of Hybrids
Summary: A monster is not just limited to appearances alone. Real monsters are the ones who walk among us and deceive us. The most terrifying are the ones that we know personally.
1. Nightmarish Legends

**Nightmarish Legends**

_The Engineers were said to be great thinkers. Their more prominent accomplishments were through their biological creations. Their technology far surpassed anything the universe had seen at the time period. To the other younger races, the Engineers were on top the universal food chain. To the more underdeveloped species, they were gods._

_However, one day, the biological experiments rebelled. One day, the Engineers began to disappear from each corner of the known galaxy. To the outside world, the 'gods' were merely retreating back to the safety of their empire. No more did they wish to interact with the lesser beings. Yet to the ones inside, there was discord. There was destruction and fire. But above all else..._

_There was death._

_Eventually, most of the Engineers were wiped out by their own creations. Mainly at the hands of creatures they had dubbed Necromorph IV; deadly adversaries equipped to fight in the dark and kill all for the sake of their instincts. The few that survived locked themselves inside cryotubes or vaults meant withstand that of a sun. But the end result was all the same. The Engineers would not be returning to the known galaxy for a very long time._

_Necromorph IV continued to evolve on their own after the inevitable demise of their creators. A grand queen emerged from the hordes of drones, seizing control and establishing a hierarchy among the subjects. The behavior was only shown on the main world these creatures have spawned. All other remnants of Necromorph IV died off shortly after the decimation of their creators._

_The main world these newly evolved creatures was eventually called by the outside universe as Vier-Nemoiya; Realm of Black Death. Few dared to travel there as rarely anyone returned alive or even unscathed. The great throne of the Engineers became a desolate home to Necromorph IV. A tragedy to some, a predictable fate to others._

_Time passed on and the Engineers were all but forgotten, becoming people of myths and legends. Vier-Nemoiya became a place of nightmarish legend, having been erased from all known star charts. Life continued on. But Necromorph IV and the Engineers would not be forgotten so easily._

* * *

><p>Ike practical woke up with a snort, eyes barely open and blurry. He was sitting against a black wall that looked as if was made of dead biotech. Hell, he was in entire tunnel made up of the biotech walls. There were a few lights -a lamp here and there. Both those belonged to the people who discovered this place a decade ago. For them, this was a place of discovery. For Ike, it was just as much of a prison as the labs he spent most of his life inside.<p>

He yawned, mandibles and arms stretching as he further aroused himself from his sleep. He wasn't sure how long he napped there but it was probably wise that he returned before those damn humans sent their guards after him. One time was the only one he needed. Ike rose to his feet and lumbered down the dead, black biotech hallways. If he remembered correctly, this way should take him to one of the outposts set up in this vast place.

He was walking for about ten minutes when he heard claws scratching against rock. Instincts kicked in immediately and Ike was in a defensive crouch, tail lashing behind him and mandibles flared out in an aggressive manner. He hated whenever he reacted like that to a simple noise. Something in his blood. He remembered how one of the scientists talks about the temporary issue of hormones surging through him and making him volatile at times. He was glad that he managed to suppress that nature often enough to impress his 'caretakers'.

A small figure dropped down from above, nearly pushing Ike over the edge of being faced with a possible attacker. A growl emanated from his throat then. However the growl subsided into a huff when it only turned out to be a good friend. Shira took a few steps forward before giving Ike a knowing look. He didn't need to be psychic to know what she was thinking about.

"They mad at me, they not?" He grumbled out, speaking English as best as he could. It hurt his vocal cords and unfortunately reduced to speaking much like a mentally impaired being.

"Luckily for you," She began as she walked forward. "They calmed down after they sent a little drone to check up on your location." Ike absentmindedly grabbed at the tracker collar around his neck as he followed behind the female. "You... You kind of look cute and peaceful when you're asleep."

"You watch me?"

"No! I just happened to be passing by during my exploration of these tunnels." There was no missing the embarrassment in her voice. Ike couldn't help but smirk.

"They still want me back."

"Dr. Richardson let everyone out to explore the tunnels. Something about us finding stuff quicker than their soldiers and excavators. We get two hours before they wrangle us all back in. Anyone who finds something of value gets a live meal."

"Tch, first pets, now slaves."

"Careful, they're always listening."

"Nothing else but listen." Ike scoffed. "No trust. Animals to them. No matter how smart. Never more, sometimes less."

"If it wasn't for them, Ike," Shira said in a calming voice. "We would not be here."

"Not always good. Not excuse forever."

Shira could only sigh. She did not understand why Ike did not like the humans at times. They were their saviors! If not for the humans, none of them would be here. The humans feed them, gave them a home, taught them things. Why could Ike not see that?

Then again, he was the eldest of all the genome experiments. He was the first of the surviving members and has lived far past what many had expected. And far past others of his generation. There could be things that Ike was aware of that Shira had no clue about. Things she would never learn of until later years.

Still... Wouldn't there be some sort of gratitude toward their human caretakers?

Both of the genome experiments froze when they heard a rustling noise. Ike was instantly back into 'kill mode', as some were fond of calling it. Shira herself had her tail raised and claws extended. That noise did not belong to a human. It sounded like it came from in the wall...

Another rustle and both of them spun towards the source. It was from the wall! Shira took a few steps forward, looking closely at the dead biotech. Inside one of circular crevices was a latch. Like a careless fool, she reached inside and gripped the handle, oblivious to Ike's warning. With a sharp tug, the latch came forward and the stone wall beside her shifted.

"Ike, did you see that?" Glee practically bubbled from her words. "I think we found something!"

Ike approached the shifted wall with tentative steps. Sure enough, it was easy to see the outline of what must've been a hidden door to some secret room. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't as excited about this discovery as well. He dug his claws into whatever purchase he could and pulled at the break in the wall.

Shira watched in marvel as the male pulled out the piece of biotech, revealing the hidden room behind it. She slowly stepped inside as Ike opened the wall wide enough to the point that two of him could fit inside. Within the secret confinement stood an entire room with a raised platform, an enlarged version of a microscope sitting in the middle. A humanoid looking figure sat inside the microscope, appearing to be fused with the biotech. On the opposite side of the wall was another hallway tunnel.

"This place..." Ike spoke quietly. "Nothing like before or other rooms. This place different."

"What do you think that is?" Shira thought aloud. "_Who_ do you think that is inside?"

"Something they will cut up after learning this place," Ike huffed.

"Well then let's find something else for them to 'cut up' then."

Without waiting, Shira dashed forward. Ike could shake his head with a smile before following after. She went straight toward the tunnel mouth, giggling briefly to herself in excitement. Ike was no better as he basically sprinted right past her and inside the tunnel. He was curious as to what secrets await the two of them. And to see before the humans did only added to his elated demeanor.

Unlike most of the tunnels connecting to other rooms within this underground labyrinth, this tunnel was rather short. On the opposite side was another room with a raised platform inside. However, in the platform were five oval shaped pods. All spaced perfectly between each other and with an entire row of buttons on the left side of each pod.

Ike leaned over the nearest one and peeked inside. Shira opted to climbing on top and sitting directly over what appeared to be a harder form of plexiglass. He rubbed his hand over the accumulated dirt and dust in order to properly see it's contents. What rested inside greatly puzzled the male. Ike had to blink a few times in order to process what he was seeing.

It was a white skinned human. Albeit the one inside had a more square face and was definitely over eight feet, nearly as tall as Ike himself. The garb he wore was also different from what the humans here wore. It wore similar markings and patterns to that of the biotech that made up this place. Could it be that this human like creature was the original resident of this place?

"He looks... human." Shira tilted her head to the side before adding, "But didn't the doctors say how this place had been abandoned for centuries? How is he even alive inside?"

"Frozen sleep. This pod keep him sleeping but alive and unag- unag-" Ike was soon coughing from the difficulty of the word. Strange words such as that always tickled and irritate his throat.

"Unaging?" Shira offered, to which Ike nodded to. "Like the stuff we have?"

"_Humans_ have." He corrected harshly.

"Whatever."

"More older and better. Human never last long before problems. Even the woman who last for seven decades had problems. Long frozen sleep no good." Ike ran a hand along the pod surface. "But this not like human. This much different. Much different."

Ike continued to stare down at the sleeping giant. Something about it... Why did he feel he has seen it before? And why was there this subtle hatred towards it? This need to kill it? He shook his head and backed away. They should go back-

Shira pressed several of the buttons on the side of the pod, the noises they made catching Ike's attention. What the hell was she doing?!

"Shira, don't-"

A loud hiss cut him off as the pod opened up. Both the genome experiments jumped back, eyes widened as they held their breaths. Inside, the white skinned giant laid still. Not a minute had passed before it opened it's eyes and gasped for breath. Shira jumped away from the pod, backing away further on to the platform. Ike ended up against the wall as he watched the white giant sat up.

Panic set in when he watched the giant lock eyes with Shira. Fear took root and kept him frozen as the giant stood up and climbed out from the pod. Ike watched as it went immediately for Shira and grabbed her by the arm. It wasn't until she began screaming that he regained control of his body. He jumped on to the platform as quick as he could and sprinted for the giant.

He was still too late. And Shira's pained screams filled the previous silence of the air.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I'm going to say now that writing up history for a race of people I know little about it quite the challenge. A difficult one but still doable. Sorry for not giving any specific details as to who or what Ike and Shira are. That is saved for later chapters (provided I remember to continue this -3-). For now, make whatever guesses you'd like. I did give some hints as to what Ike more or less is. **

**As always, read and review. I like hearing what people have to say about my stories and such. Just don't be rude about things. Expect a new chapter within the next few days, provided finals don't murder me in the process.**

**Pred out~**


	2. Fearsome Shadows

**Fearsome Shadows**

_Since the disappearance of the Engineers, many within the known galaxy have begun fighting for the position of top dog. Blood bathed the stars for a time until the rise of the deadly race known as the Yaut`ja. Only a few of the more advanced species were allowed to know of their existence as the Yaut`ja were a race of warriors and hunters whose game was not limited to animals alone. The races who knew of them were the ones spared from this practice most times due to the treaty established between them. To the lower ranked and 'weak', the Yaut`ja were merely spectres that picked off the warriors who proved to be worthy game._

_While the Yaut`ja would never reach the level of the Engineers, they still acted as a balance to the universal food chain. Their warriors would seek out the worthiest of prey and test their skills in the field. Often times, it was the Yaut`ja who were victorious, the skulls of their opponents being the trophies and mementos of the battle. Those who survived and were able to defeat the Yaut`ja were considered great warriors. As well as future potential prey should the challenge arise for another ambitious hunter._

_As time progressed, a lone Yaut`ja stumbled across a blacken world devoid of almost all life. Further investigation on the planet surface nearly costed him of his life. But what he presented to the elders of his race showed that there was worthy prey inhabiting the black world; a segmented tail with a spear tip and an elongated skull lacking in eyes with a secondary jaw inside the safety of it's exposed maw._

_The Yaut`ja elders sent more scout ships to investigate this planet. The creatures they found there sparked a fire in their blood unlike any other. True, they had faced against many prey of a large variety, each with their own set of tactics. But these black creatures were something else. They presented endless challenges, a certain possibility of death. A hunt worth partaking in. Some of the older hunters practically begged for the chance of hunting these new foes._

_The black world was studied closely by the Yaut`ja after it's discovery. Some of their warriors lost their lives trying to capture living subjects. Sometimes it was out of their stupidity and overwhelming desire to face off against these black serpents. The Yaut`ja took data on everything they could._

_Acidic blood. Hard exoskeleton. A hive mind. A semblance of intelligence rarely seen in such an animal. An adaptiveness comparable to that the Yaut`ja possessed. These were almost the perfect prey._

_It was almost time to hunt them. One of the ships took at least five to a barren planet and released the black serpents. A few hours later and the Yaut`ja party would try to hunt them. They were known being fearsome shadows by some of the younger races of which they have hunted. These new beasts would show them otherwise._

* * *

><p>"Where did you find this place?" The blonde woman smiled as she walked further into the natural gazebo. "It's beautiful."<p>

The black haired male smiled as he wrapped an arm around his partner's waist. The vines of the tall tree hung down a circular fashion, white buds hanging from the brown-green foliage. There was a small pond forming at the rim with small purple flowers sprouting here and there. The sunlight that peeked through reflected off the water and illuminated patches of grass and dirt within the natural gazebo.

A romantic location. Especially considering how far it was from prying eyes. Yet unbeknownst to the two below, there was indeed a pair of eyes watching them closely. And not for perverted reasons either. The hunter kept low, hiding within the very tree the vines hung down from. One hand held on to a branch for balance, another was holding a knife like object.

"Close your eyes, May," The black hair male said.

A smile quickly formed on the female as she did as she was told. The hunter shifted his stance in silence, knowing full well what was about to happen. The male human slowly pulled out a cutlery knife that was tucked away in his boot. As he raised it above his head, the hunter acted. A small silver projectile flew out from the cover of the tree, soon embedding itself into the human's wrist. The black haired male cried out in pain and dropped the knife. His female counterpart opened her eyes then and screamed.

The hunter watched as the blonde female took off, completely abandoning her companion. When she was out of the gazebo, he jumped down right behind the human male. He would make short work of this piece of shit before him. Never again will the honorless killer take another life.

Meanwhile, the blonde woman stumbled as she tried to distance herself from the gazebo and the man she thought loved her. But after seeing the knife and realizing how they were far from the public, it seems she was wrong. A tree root caught her foot, causing the woman to trip and fall. Pain shot up her leg at that moment, her ankle burning intensely. She tried to push the pain out of her thoughts. She needed to run. She needed to get away before-

Only silence met her ears. The woman was deathly afraid now. Where was that murderer she thought was her boyfriend? She turned around and searched frantically for movement. She didn't even hear him screaming anymore. The twisting feeling in her stomach warned her that something was wrong. That she should get away. But she remained on the ground, panting like a dog.

Something dropped down in front of her, the ground shaking at its impact. The blonde woman looked up to see a hulking mass crouching before her. The first thing her eyes were drawn to was the mask it donned. Although it was a dark silver in color with a trace of blue, bright red paint decorated it, almost like something out a Japanese legend. The tusks of some odd creature lined its crown, within the center rested a T-shaped symbol made up of three marks. Despite its seemingly emotionless design, the paints almost gave it a demonic yet heroic look. Thick, long, black dreads sprouted out from behind the mask, two on each side hanging down from his front, the rest tied back, reaching down to his hips.

Although hunched down and squatting, the hulking mass before her was huge. If the blonde woman had to guess, he'd easily dwarf her by three feet or so. Similar red paint of his mask decorated his body, even painting across the pieces of armor he wore. Underneath, his skin was yellowish tan color with specks of red and stripes of black. Everything about him screamed monster, demon in some cases. But there was that air of serenity around him. A sense of honor, duty, and compassion emanated from him.

The large creature raised a hand toward her. Claws and black cloth adorned it, she noticed. She flinched when she felt his hand rest atop her head. Though when he ruffled her hair gently, the women became confused. What was he doing?

"_Close your eyes, May_," Came a distorted voice, much like that of her 'boyfriend'. "_Time to take you home_." This sounded like it belonged to a young mother, a smile in her words. Were they recordings of other people?

For all she knew, this… person could just kill her. On the other hand, a murderous vibe didn't come from him. With little choice, she closed her eyes, trying hard to still herself. Soon after, large arms scooped her up, carrying her like a child. Then they were running. Or rather, he was running and she was held close to his chest. She began to grow drowsy as they ran, the heat of his chest lulling her. Within seconds she was asleep, in the arms of some alien warrior, for all she knew.

~.~

"You are so soft sometimes, Kilioun," Came the ever nagging voice of his unwilling companion Jipas.

Dah`je whipped his head around to glare over his shoulder, mandibles flaring out in warning. He then turned back to the oomans below, who were fussing over the blonde woman that had suddenly appeared at their doorstep, asleep. May, he remembered her name was. Like the fifth ooman month. Hopefully, she wouldn't remember his existence. It'd save her life in the future.

The red painted hunter couldn't help but let out a sharp exhale at Jipas' remark. Sometimes, he couldn't help it. When he heard that there was a serial killer among the humans of this colony, he felt this overwhelming need to act. He was too late for the last victim of that honorless pauk but at least he was able to save this one. Dah`je didn't care if this little hunt of his came off as 'soft'. His father told him that there was more to a Yaut`ja's life than the Great Hunt. That life should be cherished and that there was a story behind each prey he brought down.

"Think of it as killing a Bad Blood," Dah`je said with a flippant wave of his hand. "I've removed the taint from their society."

"You talk of them as if they were actual _people_." Jipas appeared at his side. "I don't care whatever your father tells you. These pyode amedha are just a bunch of animals. Smarter and advanced, yes. But if you think for a second that they will be able to join in on the intergalactic community, you're foolish to believe in such a future."

Compared to Dah`je, Jipas was an avocado color with splotches of dirty yellow and brown, giving him an advantage in more forest and jungle like environments. He was dressed in more obsidian colored armor, as opposed to the normal silver. Then again, he came from another clan before being adopted into Dah`je's. A distinct X-shaped scar sat on the right side of his chest; a story he refuses to tell anyone about. He was still a few inches smaller than Dah`je, and not nearly as strong either.

It was no secret that Jipas held some resentment towards his 'companion'. Given the reputation Dah`je had, much of it stemming from his father, as well as the fact that he was more favored among older hunters, he was surprised the smaller Yaut`ja hadn't challenged him yet. Many would pay to see someone finally take down the red speckled Yaut`ja.

"Your assumptions are rather petty, Miyen`dak."

Jipas huffed before stalking off. Dah`je shook his head before clipping his mask back on. He didn't wish to live with oomans, nor did he think they would ever be able to live peacefully among other aliens. Dah`je simply saw them as children, with very few wise elders among them. They were still prey but there were times in which he could relate to a few of their members. Or relate some parts of his culture to theirs.

Dah`je and the small band of hunters remained on the colony planet for a few more days. With the serial killer having gone missing suddenly, and the ooman woman going on about how he tried to kill her, there were plenty of law enforcers out in the open to go around and slowly pick off. On top of all the ooman hunters and gang members in the colony, that is. It was large enough that such small disappearances didn't make that big of an impact. There were quite a few trophies collected from the oomans, along with some animals from the wilds.

After killing the honorless trash, however, Dah`je just didn't feel in the mood of hunting. At least, not any oomans right now. He stood on top one of the colony buildings, close to the edge but not close enough that an ooman could look up and see him. He wasn't stupid. Yet he was still deep in thought, his arms folded across his chest and his gaze directed to the bodily traffic taking place beneath him. Like insects scurrying past each other as they tried to complete their tasks.

There were times in which his mind went back to the blonde woman and how she looked up at him in awe. He had purposefully painted himself red and in unique designs akin to ones he had seen in one of their myth books. In fact, he had earned the name Yokai by a few of the oomans he hunted, as well as protected and saved. Several colonies and even those on Earth spoke of him as their own type of legend. Thinking about it now made Dah`je smile.

The first time he had heard it, he was hiding in a crevice within the warm establishment of a ooman bar on a colony only lightyears away. He was beginning to doze off when one of the drunkards mentioned how a friend of his was saved by something not human. That instantly caught the hunter's undivided attention. The red speckled hunter turned up the hearing on his biomask and focused directly on that group.

"...uys look at me like I'm crazy." The storyteller huffed. "I'm just relaying what Takada told me about his little Yokai."

"You mean the same Takada that goes on and on about his ancestry's myths and famous samurai?"

"...Yes."

"Ha! I knew it."

"May I continue?" He was met with silence. "Alright, as I was saying, Takada was still being chased by the gang members even after the Yokai came and picked the first off from the ground. He managed to get over a fence and -poor trigger happy potsheads forgot how to climb- watched as they tried to break through the metal to get to him. That was when the Yokai suddenly appeared behind him, a mask of silver and red peering down at him like some sort of demon.

"Takada admitted to me that he was scared shitless. There was the Yokai standing right over him, and then there was the gang members crying for his blood on the other side of the fence. He thought that his life was over. And the Yokai brought over a bag and put it over Takada's head." The storyteller took a pause in order to catch his breath, though he did look rather deep in thought. "The next part makes little sense, from what Takada told me. He said… he said the Yokai put the bag over his head and told him to cover his ears. When he did, he said he could still hear screaming. After what felt like hours to him, the Yokai came back, took the bag off his head, and carried him home.

"He didn't say what happened to the gang members and when I brought it up, he just looked mortified. When the Yokai brought him home, he told Takada to 'keep silence' before giving him a tooth and disappearing. Never to be seen again." The storyteller ended with a dramatic flair, causing his entire audience to laugh hysterically.

Since then, Dah`je had heard tales of the Yokai in other ooman establishments, each talking about how he saved some people from certain death. Some would say how he was a vengeful ghost who attacked those had little to no honor. Others say how he was a watchful spirit who protected those in danger. The tales and stories varied from colony to colony, each describing him always as a large man painted in red with silver armor and moved like a shadow. Where exactly they got the name Yokai, Dah`je would never know.

But he did start making it a habit to wear red paint whenever he hunts on ooman worlds.

"Is there something you want to say, young one?" Dah`je grumbled out loud when he detected a presence nearby, tearing him from his thoughts.

Out of the corner of his eye, the young hunter approached cautiously. He was the youngest of the hunting party but that did not mean he wasn't skilled. In fact, he was elder Zazin's greatest protegè. Dah`je couldn't recall what the younger hunter's name was, however. They had never quite met face to face before.

"Why do the others mock you?" He asked, his tone more angered than curious.

"Because I do not think like them."

"You are still their clan brother. That must count for something."

"That is not always the case, young one. The one who thinks, acts, or even looks different will be chastised in one way or another." Dah`je took a pause. "Don't let me deter you. Some of these hunters are fine people. Learn from them, watch how they fight."

"You're rather passive, considering how your own clan spits on your honor."

Dah`je looked to the youth fully now, his mask hiding his interest in this young hunter's curiosity. He was a similar yellow color but his black markings were more faded. His entire appearance screamed youth and inexperience. There was barely any signs of battle on the young hunter. Only his mask showed some sort of damage, seeing as there was a long single gash going across it. Dah`je had a sinking feeling that this Young Blood has had some bad run-ins. Or a very vigorous and near fatal training experience. Its just that the scars weren't visible.

"As the words of my father," The older of the two began. "There is much more in this life that is important than honor alone. That is the only type of lesson you will learn if you chose to observe me for your own experiences."

"But without honor, we are no better than the Hish or-"

"You twist my words. I said that there is more things to concerned about than honor alone. I did not say that we should abandoned it. Otherwise," Dah`je looked down to the oomans below. "We would be no better than some of the sentient prey we dare hunt."

* * *

><p><strong>An: My apologies if my character Dah`je seems a bit bland. I haven't touched him nor his character in some years (he was one of my first OCs) so I'm a bit rusty with him. And I've been listening to quite a bit of Asian folk music, hence his armor and appearance, as well as his title among humans as Yokai. And same as ever, eff you false history I pulled out my ass. :( why must you be difficult to write at times? You'd think it'd be easier taking from someone else's idea and building up on it but noooooooo. I've had an easier time writing history for my own original works...**

**Next update may possibly be soon, depending whether or not I die during this week. May finals one day be purged from this world. As well as the nonsense known simply by the name of homework -_- Expect exploration on Dah`je's family (or well, his dad) and why half the warriors tend to pick on him. And maybe possibly a slight twist, depending on what takes place. I have places for our hunter hero :)**

**Pred out~**


	3. A Battle of Titans

**A Battle of Titans**

_The Great Hunt is everything to the Yaut`ja. It is a way for them to test their new skills. To either adapt or die was the main rule they faced during their hunts. Ranks and titles depended on how skilled you were in the heat of battle or how many trophies you had acquired over the years, each presenting more of a challenge over the next. It became a contest of clans and even fellow brothers to prove their worth through their kills. It was no wonder they had taken the title of being the most feared of the galaxy._

_However, that title slowly lost its potency with the uprising of the serpent creatures they had accidentally unleashed into the galaxy. Despite their best efforts and contingency plans in case something went wrong during these serpent hunts, the black demons still escaped and spread across planets like a plague. Whenever such a thing happened, the clan who failed to contain the serpents were held responsible and would only regain their honor after the annihilation of their mistake. Such efforts resulted in many deaths._

_The serpents were quick to make their presence known in the galaxy. People grew to fear them just as much as they feared the Yaut`ja. The serpents were something out of a nightmarish legend, while the hunters were fearsome shadows that haunted the greatest of warriors. The title of top dog shifted back and forth between these two titan races. It wasn't long before war escalated and bathed the stars in both glowing and acidic blood. _

_Eventually, a mated pair brought an end to the chaos and gave their lives to control and decimate much of the serpent threat, driving many of them out of the stars and back to their desolate black world. Since then, they have become legends for the Yaut`ja people, forever remembered and praised to the point of becoming gods. Cetanu, the black God of death, much like the black skinned warrior he once was. Paya, the golden Goddess of life, in accordance to the more kinder nature of the warrior's mate. _

_As they drove the last of the serpents from another dying world, Paya gave her life to protect her mate from the blade of a queen. Cetanu, enraged by the death of his beloved, slaughtered the last of the serpents on other foreign worlds before heading straight toward the black planet, ready to kill any and all who confronted him. Legend says he managed to successfully take down three queens before being overrun. Since then, the mated pair have appeared in other hunters' dreams as well as within visions or sometimes before a lost hunter. Their spirits lived on to guide their brethren and future generations, as well as caring for those who passed on into the afterlife until their later rebirth._

_Despite these efforts, however, the serpents would escape their captivities time and time again. Whether it be from the vessels of the Yaut`ja, or the cages of another curious race, the serpents served only their queen and the welfare of the hive. No cold, metal bars could hold them for long._

* * *

><p>Dah`je returned to the main clan ship tired and annoyed, as well as bruised and battered. Everyone found out about his 'heroic deed' and poked at him, claiming he wanted to chop off his mandibles and live with the oomans. Some said that he was growing soft and had fallen for the female he had saved. To say the least, Dah`je was livid about some of the insults. Many brawls took place then and he gave a few of the warriors broken tusks, bones, and pride. He wasn't sure who exactly but one of the hunters reported everything to the elders back on the clan ship. They were all to report directly to their council chambers. Fighting amongst each other as they did warranted many consequences.<p>

The red speckled Yaut`ja rolled his left shoulder, the muscles still sore when one of his opponents twisted it. The end result of that fight was a very bruised Dah`ja and a broken arm for the other warrior. They all seemed to have forgotten that while he was not the 'active' hunter, he knew where to hit and how to break bones easily without using too much strength. Of course, the number of injuries he had caused was sent to the clan elders as well, which they wished to speak to him personally about. There was no missing the foreboding feeling in his stomach. It told of bad things.

One by one, each of the warriors of the hunting party entered inside the circular shaped room of the elders' council chambers. Dah`je took a deep breath as he entered, preparing for the back lashing that was due. He has entered these chambers many times before. This would not, no doubt, be the last time either. His particular set of morals always ended him up in some trouble. There was always that one bullheaded hunter who thought what the red speckled Yaut`ja believed in was complete shit. Or a fantasy he apparently needed a fist to wake himself up from. Damn hotheaded walking pieces of-

"You would think that you'd have learn to avoid trouble by now, young one," The raspy voice of an elder whispered near his ear. Dah`je turned to see none other than the former clan leader, Yyorek Charr, standing beside him. "Though, considering how rash these newer generations are, I don't blame your luck."

Dah`je was immediately bowing before him, a fist slammed over his six chambered heart and gaze kept low. To be before such a wise and high ranking Yaut`ja was an honor; one of which he did not feel he deserved. A hand placed itself on his shoulder, pushing him gently so that he may rise. Dah`je still refused to look directly into the elder's eyes. Such an action would be very disrespectful and could result in either a swift or slow death. He generally hoped for the former, if such was the case.

Yyorek may not have been as young but there was still power behind his slowly aging body. He was much like Dah`je in color, albeit there being more red on his skin and his color having all but faded over time. He donned a light grey cloak over his shoulders, signifying his former position.

"If I may dare ask," The younger of the two began, hesitance in his words. "You have seen me before?"

"Many times, when you were a pup, yes." The elder Yaut`ja stroked his lower mandibles. "The last was when you went to your chiva. Now I constantly see you at the mercy of the elders."

Dah`je lowered his head, shame slowly etching itself into his face. His father's ideals and reputation passed down on him like a contagious birth defect. So whenever Dah`je spoke of something "blasphemous" or acted in a different way, some of the more anger driven clan mates lashed out. Elder Yyorek was right in that sense: many of the newer generations were rather rash in nature. But that did not excuse all of Dah`je's actions as well.

"You are a good warrior," The elder began. "Smart and compassionate as well. Good attributes to have. But you react too much with anger. You push against a current instead of letting yourself flow with it. There is potential in you but you waste it." Dah`je lowered his head further down. He felt like a scolded child again. "I do not say these things to deter you. Learn from them. Adapt. Like we Yaut`ja always do. Now go," Yyorek motioned towards the patiently waiting council of elders. "They are waiting for you."

~.~

Ta`lon stood patiently outside the council chambers for his son. One by one, warriors exited, a deathly silence having fallen upon them like a sickness. None of them dared to speak or click their mandibles. The berating must've been harsh this time around. Usually afterwards, some of the warriors would chattering, laughing, or grumbling about the elders. There was always life to them. Now there was silence and it unnerved him. In fact, it only made the older Yaut`ja more concerned. What happened inside the domain of the wise?

The trail of warriors stopped after the eighth one. There was still no sign of his son. Ta`lon grumbled to himself, mandibles flaring out in agitation. He was being held late inside again. The elders only did this whenever a situation had gotten too out of control for their tastes. It always ended with a physical punishment inflicted on his spawn, or when they assigned some sort of menial or humiliating task. The last time he was held in for this long was more than thirty cycles ago. And that was after his son nearly killed a clan brother during a sparring match gone haywire. The opponent, enraged by the fact that he was going to lose, pulled out a knife and tried to stab his son. Ta`lon, having seen the footage taken, knew his son was acting out of reflex and self defense. He took the knife and rammed it right into his opponent's chest. Thankfully, the blow was above the heart and broke a clavicle. His son would've been banished if the opponent had died. The opponent, however, received such a punishment for his dishonorable act.

Ta`lon let out a low rumble and folded his arms. The only reason his son suffered sometimes was because of him. Different ideals and a respect for life, even in such an open-minded clan as this one, got one into a lot of trouble and ridicule. Thankfully, some of the higher ranking members, including the clan leader himself, saw wisdom and placed Ta`lon in the Circle of Advisors. His ideals were still looked down upon by many within the clan, despite his high position. His son, who had inadvertently taken on some of his ideals, suffered from the same ridicule. Most of the time, it was why he ended up in the council chambers.

The sound of footsteps reached his ears before the older Yaut`ja saw his son walking out, nursing his cheek and keeping his gaze low. Ta`lon clicked his mandibles a few times in a specific way in order to catch the younger's attention. His son looked up and his expression hardened.

"You don't always have to wait for me, father," His son spat out, gaze lowering in shame.

"I've learned to stop counting after the thirteenth visit. And I've learned to direct my anger towards the actual idiots responsible. But, Dah`je," Ta`lon scoffed before continuing. "Seven fractured bones and twelve broken mandibles? I did not teach you how to take down your enemies by breaking them."

"There were a lot of things you didn't mean to teach but they're still there, in my head, in my skills. Adapt to survive," Dah`je shoved past his father. "That is how the Yaut`ja live, right?"

"...Please don't tell me they're going to-"

"H`ko," Dah`je interjected. "But I am forbidden from hunting or leaving the clanship for a cycle. I must also care for those of whom I've injured until the elders decide otherwise."

Ta`lon let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. For a second, it was as if his son was about to say he was to be banished. Not that the elders haven't threatened to do that before anyways.

"Did they say anything else?"

"H`ko."

"Shall we go now?"

"Sei-i."

Ta`lon clasped his son's shoulder as they left the lobby area. There were few Yaut`ja loitering around the main entrance, which was a high towered frame reaching to about fifteen feet. There were little sounds, save the usual hum of the ship. This area was always quiet. Neither father or son dared to break that silence.

The clanship, as a whole, could house more than two million of their people, a total of 13 levels dividing the ship's interior horizontally. However, nine of those levels were filled with quarry and supplies needed, as well as machinery, reducing the amount of populace to roughly 700,000 hunters and a little more than 100,000 in females and children. The first of the uninhabitable floors was reserved specifically for the elders and clan leader, the second being meant for higher ranking warriors and officials. The third was reserved for the females and children. The fourth level, which was the largest, was dedicated to the other ranges of hunters and warriors.

The fifth and sixth levels was a market and town area, where trade and activities were conducted. The father son duo trekked through this area as quick as they could, aware of some of the looks they received from other hunters. They had to pause a few times when a more friendlier member of the clan greeted them and exchanged a few words with Ta`lon. Each time this happened, he couldn't help but notice his son become uncomfortable as they stood out in the open for too long. The older Yaut`j made it a habit to have short conversations with whomever spoke with him.

By the time they had arrived to Ta`lon's private quarters, Dah`je's face was beginning to bruise slightly. The older Hunter made sure to grab a small ice pack as they entered the spacious room. There was not much to his home. A chair here and there, with a low table for drinks and food. A workspace for when he needed to review and evaluate reports he was sent by the few scientists onboard. A few trinkets and decorations from other worlds were placed here and there. A cot was located in the far corner of the room. Ta`lon lived for the simpler things, as he liked to think.

On the left side of the wall was a few of his most proud trophies, which, in comparison to some of the other hunters his age, were not all that impressive or extravagant. His favorite skull was the one with a snout shaped face, similar to a dinosaur, and small bumps on the back of its skull where it's horns once stood out. The owner of the skull had given him a work over several times during a hunt that lasted roughly a week. Once it was over, Ta`lon made sure to deliver the body of his prey to the family, as well as a ornate knife he collected from a previous world. It was the least he could do in return for a great hunt. Possibly one of his last before committing to the Circle of Advisors completely.

"Where is mother?" Dah`ja asked, breaking the older Yaut`ja from his nostalgia.

"In the female levels," He explained, remembering about that ice pack. "She had to move back there not too long after they determined she was with child."

"Lukta is with her as well?"

"They don't trust me to care for her without a mother nearby. Which is understandable, considering it was Firra who did most of the work," He said as he walked over to the small shelf where he knew his medical things to be. He located the ice pack container and pulled out the cold object. "Speaking of family, I recently got into touch with your older sister during your hunt."

"Jisa?"

"No, Thwei-Sain`ja." Ta`lon handed his son the ice pack, which he out immediately on to his bruised cheek.

"Ah," Dah`je's expression softened immensely. "How is she with her new clan?"

Ta`lon's eldest daughter, a very intelligent female by many standards, had attract much attention from other clans, specifically the more powerful ones. Many times during clan gatherings, multiple suitors would approach him asking for permission to court his daughter. Other times, males went straight for her. It grew worse the older Thwei-Sain`ja became. All his daughter wanted to do was help some of the scientists with improving their technology and addressing certain viruses and diseases that would plague their species.

Seventeen cycles ago, a particularly distinguished clan approached the clan leader asking for Ta`lon's daughter, claiming that they would be able to put her skills and knowledge to better use for the better of their species. Both father and daughter were fuming by some of the bigoted things the representative said right in front of them. But the opportunity was too much to pass. In order to become officially a part of the clan, Thwei-Sain`ja was to become mates with one of the higher ranked hunters. An oblivious meat head, as were the words Dah`je described the hunter with. Ta`lon had to tell himself that his daughter would be safe and happy, regardless of whom she was bounded to.

"She says she misses everyone," He explained, recalling some of the things the audio transmission said. "She also says to reminder you that mating season is arriving and that you need to hurry up and find someone."

"That'll be the day," His son snorted.

"There were other things she said but from the sounds of it, she is doing well. Aside from the fact that her mate desired for children." Which was going to be a problem given how Thwei-Sain`ja was born with an incomplete reproductive system and her heating periods came at random moments rather than the timed seasons many others experienced. "She has expressed her desire to see us all once more."

Dah`je lowered his gaze before softly saying, "I wish the same as well."

Silence stretched on between the two before Ta`lon approached the skulls on his wall, staring at each one of them. It was not common that Yaut`ja would take up learning other species' cultures and societies but it became a hobby for the older hunter. He ended up taking on some of the traditions he learned, as well as quirks he saw. Things that passed on to all his children. Yaut`ja would not often show remorse, nor sadness. They often showed either anger or arrogance, as he has come to see. The more times he thought about, the more he found his race to be barbaric.

He looked at each of the skulls. Each of them he had taken at least aspect of their world into his own life. Aside from their heads and a trinket or two, of course. Ta`lon glanced over to his only son, watching as he paced around in the room. He had something on his mind.

"Speak."

"I have nothing of importance to say," Came the monotone answer of his son.

"Out there, we are simply clan mates separated by ranking. In here, we are family. Speak. I won't tell you again."

"...I am thinking about possibly leaving my position in the clan." Ta`lon whipped around so fast that his dreadlocks struck his skin hard.

"And do what?"

"I do not know. But I am not a proper Hunter, according to many members of the clan."

Ta`lon pinched the skin between his eyes, a quirk he learned from the oomans, and grumbled to himself, mandibles clicking a few times.

"The thoughts and opinions of others do not -_should_ not- reflect on who you chose to be. Haven't I taught this lesson to you before?" He thought more before adding, "Besides, what would you do with yourself then? You do not have enough of a skill to chose another occupation, Dah`je. Not unless you want to be an instructor towards the younger generations." That didn't sound half bad, actually. Provided his son kept his patience in check, this is.

Before Dah`je could say anything on the matter, there was a loud beeping noise. Ta`lon looked over to his work desk, where a holographic screen had popped up, signaling the arrival of an important message. A closer look and he saw how important. It came directly from the clan leader himself.

* * *

><p><strong>An: So I didn't realize that I had spelled Yaut`ja different from everyone with the little ` mark in it. I had always done that and its never really occurred to me. I swear I think I've seen other fanfic writers do it too... or I was just oblivious to it...**

**Anyways, filler chapter here, more or less. Aka, the father/son relationship I promised to show. Dah`je is literally the only son and the third child. And his mother is just now pregnant with a fifth child on the way. Dah`ja's parents aren't too concerned with how many kids they can have in their life time. Oh and the skull being described? I was too lazy to come up with a whole new weird race so I used own of my originals (the Higari) and threw it in. **

**Next chapter may not appear for a long while. Senior project is consuming me as I got Manga Studio to make some comic pages. But I will try to write this story whenever I can. I'm not gonna give up on it! Thanks to those who reviewed, followed, and favorited. They are much appreciated. **

**Pred out~**


	4. Birth of the Chimera

**Birth of the Chimera**

_As the conflict between the Yaut`ja and serpents continued, life continued on for the other races. Civilizations of other worlds rose and fell. Those not concerned with the conflict of their people traveled the stars. Different races formed trade hubs and began a mix of communities. These multiple establishments created strong alliances amongst each other. As well as enemies among those who could not find equal ground._

_Yet the scars left by the serpents left lasting impacts. Some races, rather than let fear overcome them, decided to investigate and learn more about these mysterious creatures. There were some complications, as well as deaths from the escaped specimens, and all they have learned is the same things the Yaut`ja before them have: that the serpents are a deadly force with no remorse._

_After learning of this dangerous potential, a few of these curious races decided that the serpents would provide to be very efficient weapons against their enemies. Programs to weaponize the serpents in any way possible began. There were more failures than successes, each ending in the death of many. The few successes were dubbed Chimeras, for their spliced and unnatural appearance after heavy genetic tampering._

_However, the birth of the Chimera reached the ears of the Yaut`ja. They found the forced fusion of the serpents with other genetics revolting. They took it upon themselves to track down each of the Chimera facilities and destroy all within. Craters existed where simple buildings and lives once did. There was no honor in what they did but it was necessary. For the sake of the universe, the abominations of nature must die._

_The Chimeras, despite being dismissed as simple minded creatures, acted out on their own accord when their impending destruction came. Many revolted against their creators and fled. Those that were caught were promptly executed before the Yaut`ja even arrived. The 'lucky' ones were hunted down soon after their pursuers learned of their escape. Genocide, in the eyes of a sympathetic soul._

_Yet the research and development of the Chimeras would never stop. Each new race that emerged from their home world eventually learned of the serpents and began to study them like naïve fools. New creations emerged from the labs. More names were added to the list of dead. More Yaut`ja felt as if they had forsaken their honor by the elimination of and and all witnesses._

* * *

><p>The klaxons grated on his ears as Ike sprinted down the gray hallways, heading directly towards the comm center. He stopped in front of an open window before climbing out and scaling the walls, clambering on to the roof once he had reached it. It only took another minute or so before he threw himself into another open window and arrive to the comm center.<p>

The room was a circular shape, split into two sections. One with the general controls and monitors, another with a more closed off center and had lines of camera screens dotted along the curved walls. Standing in front of the screens and working furiously over the dashboard, Irwin was oblivious to Ike's arrival until the large genome was behind him. He nearly pissed himself when he was pinned against the nearby wall by his neck.

"_**What did you do?!**_" Ike demanded in the Yaut`ja language, snarling in his face, mandibles spread out in a show of aggression.

"I didn't do _anything_! I was trying to fix the damage." Irwin kicked his legs in the air for a bit, trying to get free. "Someone else tampered with the systems, not me."

"Turn off," Ike ordered as he dropped the smaller genome. "_Now_."

Irwin opened his mouth to say something but advised against it. Ike was not someone to mess with when he was mad. As per result of his Yaut`ja DNA. Returning to his original place before the walls of screens, Irwin's fingers flew over the controls, clicking and pushing all sorts of switches and buttons as he tried to fix the issue. Behind him, Ike had both hands over his head in effort to block out the klaxons.

It only took a minute before all the power within the facility was off. They were surrounded in complete darkness as it was still a good few hours before daybreak. Irwin was forced to shut down and restart the entire system, the damage being that severe. Hopefully, he'd be able to do a proper analysis and quickly find the cause of the system corruption before the sirens went off again. _Hopefully_...

Lights flickered back on and Ike swore he could hear the sound of the generator roar to life once again. Irwin quickly turned his attention back to the dashboard and managed to isolate the problem as it grew. His stomach sank when he looked over the diagnostics. This was not good at all. The klaxons and warnings were only a decoy, something to keep everyone distracted. The real tampering reared its ugly head to Irwin now as he read through the words on the screens

"Someone activated the Yaut`ja distress signal," He explained tersely, shoulder tightening and tail flicking to and fro. "From the comm systems we took from one of the derelict ships a few years back."

"And?"

"It sent the signal back to its clanship, through the use of the long range towers."

Ike flared his mandibles and growled under his breath. The clanship, whomever they may be, would definitely respond to the signal. From what they learned from the scattered datapads in its hangar, those two ships have been there for roughly 70 years. The dead members of both crews were recycled and used for the genome program that created Ike and the others. The ones that were lived didn't survive long after. For one of the distress signals to be activated again after so long would warrant an investigation from the clan it originated from.

Or, should another detect the signal as well, Bad Bloods would come. Maybe something else that was equally as bad.

The genome flexed his claws before taking a deep breath, quelling his anger before it could bubble over. It would not aid or understand the situation if it did. Ike looked to the smaller genome with inquisitive eyes.

"Time?"

"I have no way of telling you unless the receiver of the signal decides to respond back. Which is unfortunately not a likelihood. Yaut`ja are brash, not dumb." Irwin paused and looked back to the wall of screens. "If worse comes to worse, we may have to head down to-"

"We not go there!" Ike snarled, knowing full well what place Irwin was about to refer to. He would _never_ go down there again. "Not even if Yaut`ja come. Tunnels more dangerous than hunters. Mind is final."

"But-"

"**No!**"

Irwin made a small mewling noise of resignation. He did not understand why the large genome disliked -no, fear was more appropriate- those tunnels. From what some of the older genomes said, they used to roam the areas whenever their former master let them. But since the overthrow, and Ike's reluctant coronation of sorts, he has forbidden anyone from going down there. In fact, according to a particular genome name Dren, before the humans were driven off, Ike prevented anyone from entering the tunnels when he could. Something to do with an incident with a white skinned human...

Whatever the reason, it prevented Ike from seeing the truth; those tunnels were the best defense against any enemy. Most of the xeno based genomes could blend in with the surroundings and there were hidden rooms in which they could hide inside. Not to mention the small 'vents' they could climb around in in case they needed to perform ambushes on intruding hostiles. So many possibilities and advantages were presented to them through those biotech like passages. The tunnels were perfect!

"Where will we hide then?" Irwin hesitantly asked. "The caves? The marshes? There isn't a place that they won't search and we will be able to fend them off."

"We not fight unless no choice." Ike explained. "We hide, we blend. We not engage." He took a pause and looked at the screens briefly. "We hide in fly room."

"The old hangars?" A rather strange place to hide in. "Should we start making preparations then?"

"Yes. Please."

~.~

A distress signal from Kv`var's lost ship. The very thought had everyone within the large circular chambers silent. This was troubling news indeed. Kv`var, one of their greatest warriors, left on a hunt towards new territory with some of his most trusted brothers. Since the establishment of small clans and keeping to their own territory, Yaut`ja rarely explore the system for new game in fear of possibly encroaching on another clan's territory and starting a war. Or worse, finding an enemy they may not have the means to defeat. It was no big surprise when they had lost all communications with Kv`var and his crew. That did not mean it wasn't a deep loss for the clan.

Ta`lon rubbed his chin with a hand; something multiple races did when they were in deep thought. Knowing the clan leader, he'd want to send a small craft to investigate the signal coordinates. It was no secret that he and Kv`var were close before the former's rise in rank and power. In fact, when the crew was finally labeled dead, the clan leader had withdrawn to his quarters and placed his predecessor in charge temporarily. He didn't emerge until a month later. Many warriors in the clan had questioned his rule and position during that time but no one _dared_ to say it out loud. All who did found themselves personally fighting the leader and barely escaping with their lives.

It was easy to see the struggle in the clan leader now. Ta`lon knew that several of the members in the Council of Elders _and_ Circle of Advisers would use this as leverage for their own personal gain. The usual political games that only brought headaches to the open-minded Yaut`ja. However, Ta`lon had gotten well versed in these games and had managed to use their follies for his own gain. He had also learned the art of appealing more to the clan leader's emotional side, which he only ever did when things became heated in the middle of large scale debates.

Debates such as the one happening now.

"This is obviously a trap! Kv`var and his men have been gone for too long for this to be authentic."

"But if it really is him and they had recently gotten a hold of their comma, what then? Dare we leave him?"

"Kv`var would not have waited this long to report back."

"It's a trap set by the Black Yaut`ja. There is no other answer."

"It would be dishonorable to not answer the call."

"But it would be suicide to try."

"_ENOUGH_!"

Everyone fell silent shortly after. All eyes were on Ta`lon, who had made the decision to bellow. Such an action was not common for any elder nor adviser, as it is more or less taboo to think of yourself higher than the clan leader. Fortunately, Ta`lon was a bit of an exception. Unfortunately, such an action was not without its backlashes.

Ignoring the glares and ogling looks, the Yaut`ja turned to the clan leader, who was still in pensive thought. Once realizing people were waiting, the clan leader turned to Ta`lon and spoke.

"It would be dishonorable to ignore our brother's pleas, should this really be genuine," He spoke in a steady voice. Only a few could see the internal struggle. "However, we do not have the resources to divert a group of warriors to investigate."

Whispers and hushed conversations began at the last statement. Ta`lon himself was confused. This wasn't like the clan leader to say. Something was wrong.

"Esteemed leader," Ta`lon hissed to the clan leader. "I understand the reasons to why but is there not something we can do? Warriors we can spare to investigate?"

"Adviser Kilioun, if there were, I would gladly listen and accept," The clan leader spoke. "But given recent skirmishes with the Ali-cayia and some rogue Black Yaut`ja, we need to keep our best close until these issues settle. It is difficult enough to allow our hunters to travel or for our young to experience their first kill."

"Then why not _ask_ for volunteers?" Things began to grow silent again. "If we gathered a small group and sent them to the-"

"And who do you propose will bother to go?" The grating voice of his rival challenged.

If there was anyone he hated the most of the clan, Ta`lon would have to pick Ku-Ira Miyen`dak. Always opposing, never listening to reason. He had been in the Circle since before Ta`lon's first born had come into this world. But he was known for being brash and only succeeding in staying in the Circle of Advisers for blackmail and connections to high ranking warriors. A weasel, if Ta`lon has ever seen a personified form of one. His nephew Jipas was no better.

"If you would have listened," The red speckled Yaut`ja huffed. "You'd have heard the word 'volunteer' come from my mouth."

"And once again, who do you propose will even bother?" Ku-Ira raised himself with a puff of his chest and his head held high. It was almost as if he was trying to act as clan leader. A dangerous move. "Kv`var and his men have been since declared dead for more than 70 cycles. The signal is no doubt a trap and if we send men to investigate, we will only be sending them to their deaths. And as you all know, we cannot afford to spare such lives for a _petty_ crusade."

The moment he finished speaking, a blade had buried itself deep within his chest, opposite of his heart. Ku-Ira gave a cry of surprise more than pain before taking a knee, a hand clutching his chest. The clan leader's hands shook as he stared down at the adviser, mandibles flared in anger and his pose suggesting rage. 'Petty' was not a word you would say in regards to such a notable warrior. 'Petty' was not a word you speak around a friend whose other was dead. 'Petty' is not a ward you would say around the clan leader unless you did not value your life.

"Take him out of my sight," The clan leader ordered, voice simmering with rage. "He is no longer welcome in my presence."

Ta`lon raised his brows in both surprise, glee, and fear. Just like that, one of his biggest nuisances was manhandled by the high ranking Arbitrators of the clan and shuffled off like the scum he was. But now things would become more difficult. Everyone would be treading on dangerous ground with the topic of Kv`var circling around and with the clan leader's temper.

"Adviser Kilioun," Ta`lon perked up at his name. "Please continue your idea."

"As I said before, if we gathered a small group of volunteers and send them to the coordinates, we will be able to determine if the signal is a hoax or not. They will only go as scouts. Should they see it is authentic, they will send a signal back and help care for the lost in any means possible. But if it is a trap-"

"They will contact back to us and we will respond accordingly." Finished Yyorek, who had been sitting quietly in his seat for a while now. "A clever plan, Kilioun. However, I feel volunteers will not be the best of ideas. We need loyalty to the cause rather than devotion to honor. Any of those would wish to join would focus on the wrong reasons and therefore, the mission would fail." The old Yaut`ja warrior rose to his feet now and stepped forward so that all eyes were on him. "Four warriors of mine and our clan leader's choosing shall go and investigate this distress signal. As Adviser Kilioun said, they will report any findings to us. As for one who shall lead them..."

Yyorek took a very long pause, keeping everyone on edge; even Ta`lon himself. The suspense was weighing heavy on all their shoulders.

"I will lead them."

That was not the elder clan leader who spoke.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Fuck you, senior year! Keeping me from living a life and wasting it away in front of a computer. And screw you, history blurb that took longer than the chapter to create and write. Ugh, but at least it gives some backstory on the genomes. Whom shall make more and more of an appearance as the chapters progress.**

**And now we see what the political and government system is like in the clans. So there's the Council of Elders, the Circle of Advisers, and the clan leader. Somewhat similar to the US' government system (which was a total accident on my part). Clan leader has complete say on what to do though, regardless of what either other body says. But that doesn't mean they can't influence him.**

**Next chapter will take just as long, if not longer, as this one. Why? Because I have to animate a short film, create a graphic novel, and finish college application bullshit. Oh and lets not forget the rest of the details that make up school. I don't even know where I find the time... **

**Pred out~**


	5. Blood Feud

**Blood Feud**

_At some point in time, a schism began between the Yaut`ja. As a mixed and diverse culture, there was bound to stereotypes here and there concerning regions, countries, and apparences. Yet when things escalated, it wasn't because of those reasons. No, it was for something else._

_A subspecies dubbing themselves as the Black Yaut`ja began to go out of control. They would kill and massacre rather than hunt. They began to follow no rules in their quest to sate their bloodshed. At first, the common populace dismissed this as Bad Blood activity. That is until a public incident in which a Black Yaut`ja beaten and killed a child in the midst of an entire crowd._

_The reason for this aggression was originally blamed for an unbalanced hormone that were found in the Black Yaut`ja only. What made no sense was why this hormone began to mutate and become active after all these years. For years, it had remained dormant. Yet something of late triggered a chain reaction that showed it's true colors even in their children, most of whom had yet to taste their first kill. Aggression and bloodlust soon became a part of their natural habits._

_These studies and findings spread across the Yaut`ja populace like a wildfire. The divide between the common Yaut`ja and their black skinned counterparts soon became apparent for even outsiders to see. It wasn't long before violence broke out and the blood feud began. Many innocents died, as did several clans perish on both sides. _

_As this civil war took place, the serpent plague began to run amok and unchecked. Some races were able to quell or destroy the hive-minded invaders. Others were forced into extinction or assimilation__. With the Yaut`ja gone, there was no one to stop the serpents._

* * *

><p>"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaddy! What's going on?"<p>

Ike furrowed his brow and pinched the bridge of his nose. He turned around to see Fang bounding toward him, a concerned yet innocent expression painted on his face. The older genome waited for the younger to arrive, skidding to a halt as he did. He then proceeded to hunch over and crawl over on all fours. The expectant look he gave Ike was reminiscent of a young child. He never liked how much of a shining Fang took to him...

Compared to most of the genomes, Fang was an oddity. Most of them only consisted of two different donors or species but he was four. He was also the only living one of his batch. If he was not on all fours now, he'd have easily towered over Ike by three feet. And that was saying something as Ike stood up to about eight and a half feet. The result of having three quarters of your genetics stem from tall species. Though it was hard to keep that in mind with the child-like expression painted all over Fang's face. Ike couldn't recall a time when it _wasn't _present.

His tail was also twice as long as his body and, despite his xenomorphic heritage, he was covered in different indentations and markings. Very akin to the fourth piece of genetics not seen in any other genome alive or present. The one that Ike hated the most when it came to Fang's spliced make-up. As for his body, it was rather reminiscent of the 'suit' the white giant wore, as well as the usual decor of xenomorphs and the similar patterns seen in the _tunnels_. Fang's skin was more or a dark olive color with patches of black and some pale white. His dreads were softer looking than most Yaut`ja based genomes and were brown in color, indicating part of his human genetics.

Quite the oddity indeed.

"Do not like that title," The older genome stated. "Do not share common blood with you."

"But you help take care of me," Fang whined, lowering his head to the ground like a dog. "Mama let's me call her that. And everyone lets me call them brother and sister."

"But I say before not call me 'dad', no?" Ike raised a brow.

Fang fidgeted around before ducking his gaze and mewling in distraught. It was sometimes hard for the elder to believe that he was capable of much chaos when he acted like this.

Ike turned to walk away again, intent on continuing his self appointed duty. Behind him, he could hear Fang's claws scuffle against the metal flooring and began following him. He had to hold back a sigh of annoyance.

"So why is everyone packing?"

"Hunters soon arrive."

"Bad ones?"

"Yes."

"Uh oh! That's means they'll try to take our heads!" It was amusing to watch as Fang clutched the sides of his face with a distressed look, fingers woven in between his only two mandibles. "I don't want to lose my head. I won't be able to think of everyone's birthday gifts anymore."

"Is why we pack and hide. So we may not lose heads. And so we live in peace for a little longer."

Fang stopped in his tracks and tilted his head to the side in inquiry. A _little _longer? Why not _a lot_ longer? If the hunters don't find anything, then all the genomes could live in peace again. Was something wrong? The large genome watched as Ike walked on, oblivious to Fang's pause. He then turned a corner and headed to the control room. After his tail had disappeared from sight, Fang bounded forward and followed again.

Although Fang knew how tall he was himself, he still felt small and insignificant compared to his 'father'. He was more Yaut`ja in body and mind than the rest of the Predalien splices. He held himself that way too. But you could see the warrior caste in him as well. Loyal to his 'Hive' until the end. Thinking of the welfare of everyone before rushing to battle like a smart warrior. There was so much to Ike that Fang couldn't not appreciate. Traits that made the elder genome larger than everyone else, despite the obvious size.

As Fang bounded after his 'father', he soon found himself face to face with another of the genomes. At least, it was face to face for a brief second. Due to the speed Fang was achieving, and how he wasn't quite able to stop, he ended up colliding right into Snatch. The two of them ended up tumbling forward a few feet before Snatch managed to get on top and screech in Fang's face. The other Xeno genome's disgust and irritation was very evident.

_Watch it, freak!_ Snatch's voice echoed loudly in Fang's mind.

Snatch was another one of the more common Xeno-human genomes. Like a few others of his particular 'group', he did not have eyes. Instead, what took place were deep indents of his eyes sockets. His head was a bit more elongated and bare, compared to most others which had hair. The sides of his cheeks were open, exposing his sharp teeth. He had a normal looking human mouth but he never used it. He was 'born' without vocal cords. There were no dorsal fins nor a tail but he still had sharp claws and a secondary maw quite capable of inflicting damage on to Fang.

"Sorry." The more mixed genome mewled, mandibles hugging tightly to his face.

_You aren't sorry yet_. He sneered as he raised a clawed hand over his head, ready to strike.

However, before things could escalate, Ike was suddenly tearing Snatch off of Fang and growling at both of them. Fang was quick to scramble to his feet and back into the wall. Meanwhile Snatch was engaged in 'glaring' contest with Ike. It made the mixed genome shrink. He didn't like fighting. He didn't like how scary some of his family could get.

"No fighting." Ike huffed. "No hurting."

_He ran into me!_ Snatch hissed, which he also did physically, arms splayed behind him in a threatening pose. _That little shit is nothing but a nuisance. He does more harm to the Hive than help. _

"**ENOUGH!**" Ike roared, causing Fang to curl into a ball at the intensity of it. "**I am not happy with some of the things he does as well but unless he displays violent natures or aggression to **_**anyone**_**, he remains here**." Seconds ticked by before Ike continued, "But _you _fight. One does small thing and you attack. No waiting. No reason. Happen again, you leave. Clear?"

Snatch lowered his head in shame and took a few steps back. He said nothing else but the message of submission was clear. There was a perfectly good reason why most of the Xeno genomes obeyed Ike. No one fucks with the Warrior. Especially when that Warrior was a clear favorite of the closest Xeno genome to a Queen they had. To challenge a favored was to challenge the Queen's choice. Everyone who was Xeno with half a brain knew the risks that took place in that.

Knowing that it was best to leave, Snatch slinked off, scaling the wall and entering into the open vents. Since the genomes had taken over this former human facility, they had made some changes to fit their needs. Though certain sections were eventually divided for specific genome groups, based on size and the like. Thankfully it was a big facility…

"Da- Ike?" Fang mewled hesitantly, half frightened the elder genome would turn his anger towards him.

Ike's head whipped around, eyes practically burning in anger. However, once realizing there was no need for the emotion, he closed them and began to take calming breaths.

"Go to Corso." He said. He sounded tired… "He may need help."

"Do I have to?" Fang tried not to whine too much. "Can't I help you?"

"You help by being with ones who like you. Or not hurt you." What was that supposed to mean? "I not need help now."

Fang arrived to the sparring room in time to see a large form thrown into the wall on his left. It made him jump back and crouch into a child's pose. He kept very still in case something would attack him. When the coast was clear, he surveyed the scene.

The room was rather spacious and majority of the ground was all padding. Sometimes, this room would be packed with those wanting to learn how to take advantage of their gifts. Or simply take their pent up aggression on an opponent. Other times, it was reserved only for those of the Pack or their students. The Yaut`ja based genomes had more rights to the training centers than the other genomes.

Standing in the center of the main mat was Corso, who was breathing heavily and on the verge of collapse. His unfortunate opponent was a Xeno genome by the name of Precious, who was in the process of collecting herself and snarling at the Yaut`ja genome. Fang couldn't help but snicker. He never really liked Precious, as she would always try to gain the favor of everyone in order to be Hive 'Queen'. The worst mistake she made was going for the Yaut`ja genomes especially. They _hated _her.

Precious was one of the few female Xeno genomes, with her DNA coming directly from a Queen. She was roughly seven feet tall with several 'spikes' protruding out her blonde hair like a crown. She had a short tail and parts of her body was adorned in hard exoskeleton before smoothing into human skin. Precious often held herself with regality.

Corso, on the other hand, was possibly half a foot shorter and barely thicker than his opponent. True, half of his genetics was Yaut`ja. But no one knew what the other half was except for something green and amphibious. His skin was almost a guacamole color with speckles of reddish-brown and darker green. He had two tendrils that protruded out from his cheeks that fell in line with the rest of his dark green dreadlocks, which were half covered in a magenta colored bandana. He only had two mandibles by his mouth.

"That wasn't fair," Precious protested as she stalked forward.

"And neither was trying to impale me from behind," Corso shot back. "Funny how things work."

"Humph! Of course," The female genome stepped forward with a coy look in her eyes. "I should've expected you to throw me like that. Any other tricks you want to-"

"_Brother_!"

Fang practically leapt between them and tackled Corso to the ground, completely cutting off Precious' offer. If looks could kill, the glare the female genome was giving Fang right would've torn him apart. As the mixed genome practically rubbed his face into Corso's chest and mumbling nonsense, Precious stormed off. It wasn't until she had left the room that Fang stopped.

"Oh you have no idea how much she drives me insane," Corso sighed as he sat up.

"In a good or bad way?" Mdantsane asked innocently. "Because I heard driven insane can be good sometimes."

"In a very bad way."

"Oooooooh, okay."

"Yes so thank you for your perfectly timed distraction."

"No problem!" Fang smiled as he placed his head into the Yaut`ja genome's lap. "So did you use magic to throw her again?"

"Fang, I don't know how many times I gotta repeat this but what I can do is _not_ magic. It's this ability to manipulate energy and matter for my own benefit. It allows me to throw enemies heavier than me or create fire when scaring off the Xeno Deserters. And I can move objects with my mind. But I can't create lightning or water out of thin air. And there's still plenty of limitations. It's a telekinetic ability, not a magic one."

"...can't we just call it magic?"

"Oh fine." He huffed in defeat. "It's magic."

"Cool! You're a wizard!"

Corso couldn't help but chuckle. Fang's simplicity was sometimes the best cure there was to certain situation. He understood why some genomes got annoyed with him at times. He didn't understand why Ike showed such distrust towards him... Maybe something to do with the white giant? He didn't know.

After a few moments, Corso attempted to stand up. However, he ended falling short and Fang caught before he went tumbling. A problem with his 'magic' was that certain things drained him more than others. Levitating objects? A breeze. Changing the weight of an opponent while increasing your own strength? He would be out for a while. But throwing Precious and her ego across the room was worth it.

Fang ended up carrying Corso on his back when the green colored genome struggled to walk on his own. At his direction, Fang carried him all the way to his room. There were a few looks here and there from other genome they may have passed but it wasn't anything too bad. Some sights were just that common amongst freaks. However, that didn't change the fact of how much Fang disliked walking through some of the Yaut`ja sections of the facility.

No one was ever able to determine what genetics they had inside them but instinct was apparent. Two months after being liberated, tensions were high between some of the Yaut`ja genomes. At first, it was thought to be small disputes and hormone rages. But when things escalated, and fellow genome Iso didn't some research, it turns out that the other ship belonged to Black Yaut`ja. Those who couldn't stand the other were divided and placed into different sections to avoid further feuds. Those able to tolerate each other and live in peace were given their own section.

Fang knew a part of him was Black Yaut`ja. And walking through the non-tolerate zone of the normal Yau`ja was never a fun trip. They knew just as much what he was. It was seldom often he was allowed into their territory. With that thought in mind, he quickly hurried to Corso's home.

Because Corso was a part of the Pack– Yaut`ja genomes who were arguably the best fighters and hunters– he shared a large room with three others. Thankfully, only Dawn Sain`ja was present. She was the only other em ever who tolerated him. Fang gave a knock at the spacious doorway before entering. Dawn was by them immediately.

It was arguable that, if not for her thinner brown strands of dreadlocks or her size, Dawn could pass off for a Yaut`ja. Her mandibles were complete, if not small. She was a dirty yellow color with flecks of black and brown adorned along her body. On her right arm, she wore a handcrafted brace Corso was said to have made for her. She was dressed in purple colors: a sash crisscrossed over her breasts and a loincloth hanging over her front.

"What happened?" She asked, placing a hand on Corso's forehead. He was barely conscious at this point.

"He used his magic again." Fang answered. "He was mock fighting against Precious."

Realization dawned upon the female genome's face. Fang crept towards Corso's bed, which was actually a hammock, and slid him into it. The green genome was just about to pass out.

"Thank you." He mumbled before closing his eyes and passing out.

Fang gave a smile and purred a bit. He liked gratitude. It made him feel like a part of something. It made him sad when he wasn't praised all the time.

"You should head back now," Dawn said abruptly. "Iso and Nekka will be back soon. You know they don't like you much."

"Okay." Fang hung his head in dejection. "Daddy had told me to help Corso to keep me busy. Now what do I do?"

Dawn's face scrunched up in pity. But she quickly masked it with a warm smile. She rubbed the top of his head and leaned down a bit to look at him.

"How about you play with Vinarra? Or do some more work on this secret project you tell me about?"

Fang's eyes lit up and he practically beamed in excitement. Within a second, he bounded off out of the room, leaving Dawn Sain`ja alone with an unconscious Corso.

It was still hard to believe that Fang was older than her at times.

~.~

"Maruhk, I understand your intentions but _think_ about what you are-"

"I have, Yyorek. And I am not about to abandon Kv`var again."

The former clan leader sighed as he massaged his temples. Meanwhile, the current clan leader was placing his armor on and readying his arsenal. Tension was thick in the air.

The entire council room was in an uproar when the clan leader spoke. Many said he was being foolish and brash. Others merely kept their tongue in fear of the repercussions. Everyone was against the decision. Some argued that there were other warriors that were more suitable to lead the mission. But the clan leader's word was final. No one was going to change his mind.

Not even his grandfather.

"You are needed here," Yyorek argued, grabbing the younger Yaut`ja's arm. "With your clan. You cannot just leave them with these skirmishes becoming more frequent."

"The clan and it's well-being is up to you now," Maruhk tore his arm free before placing a gauntlet on it. "They will follow your orders to the letter. And if they don't, I already have suitable punishments in line for them."

"What if you don't return?" That question made the clan leader pause. "What then?"

"... Advisor Kilioun has proven to be very thoughtful and concerned with the clan. If I do fail to return, be sure he is properly named my successor."

"That is not how our system works."

"I'd rather have an unfavored thinker take my place than a thick-headed warrior lead out clan to certain destruction!" Maruhk roared.

After a moment passed by, Yyorek smirked. At least his grandson had some sense in him right now.

"Very well, Kilioun it is. Have you picked your warriors?"

"Drisk`a Jis and Aiden Okre. The second is young but I have seen him in action. He is good." He waited a moment before asking, "And your choices?"

"Thraska Ju`pha and Dah`je Kilioun."

"Isn't the younger Kilioun banned from-"

"Participating in any hunts or leaving the ship, yes. However, the boy is good. And perceptive. If there is something unexpected like say oomans, he will know how to react accordingly."

"It will come off as favoritism to some of the council members."

"Think what they will, I picked my warriors. You do not hear me questioning Jis, do you?"

"You have a point."

"Good. When do you plan to depart?"

"In two hours."

Yyorek's eyes went wide and he couldn't help but question is grandson's thinking again. Two hours was a rush. It was not careful thinking nor was it reasonable. Kv`var's ship was not going anywhere. Based on the signal, it had been stationary for a long time.

"You better stay safe." Yyorek sighed as the clan leader placed the last piece of armor on. "Not just for your clan's sake but for mine as well. Your father would be rolling in his grave if something happened to you."

"Yyorek, I understand your worry. I do. However, Kv`var was more than just a clan brother to me. I couldn't help him when disappeared. But I'd rather let Cenatu burn my soul for a thousand years than to abandon him again."

"But would you willingly give up the lives of those four who travel with you? Two of which have barely lived?"

At that, Maruhk went silent. No, he wouldn't waste the lives of his people for his own endeavor. That was not only honorless but selfish. But already they were dictating what they would do just by forcefully assigning them on this quest.

Maruhk sighed. He had a lot to make up for after this.

~.~

"Sir, we have an incoming transmission."

Kjuhte opened his eyes from his short nap in his seat. Seeing that there was indeed a transmission on his forward monitor. He tapped a few controls on the armrest of his chair, sitting up straight and looking to see who exactly decided to contact him. And to find out why they interrupted his nap.

That... can't be right. Kjuhte read over the transmission ID several times. There wasn't any way his mind made that name up. But it shouldn't be possible. Novak and his men have been dead for too long now. Not since they had foolishly engaged those Rain-Eye and lost. This must be a trick.

Still, a part of him was curious. Someone had the brilliant idea to use Novak's old contacts and comm system. The idiot must not have known the knowledge Kjuhte and his other clan members were in possession of. Or the firepower they would have no problem unleashing on the fool. Whatever the reason, the Black Yaut`ja wanted to know. And he'd get his answer soon enough.

Barking an order to one of the weaklings working on the multiple monitors in the cockpit, Kjute waited patiently in his seat as the transmission was answered. He was met with a silhouette of a female shape with thick hair atop her head and a thin shape. Behind her were tube like appendages, confusing him as to what this person was wearing. Yet when she spoke, he knew something was wrong.

"Good day to you, my dear black-hearted hunter," Said the silhouette. He could hear no accent in her words, which sent alarms ringing in his head. "I hope you forgive me for the... secrecy of my nature. I want my plans to go smoothly and I prefer there be no complications."

"That is a hope you will not get," Kjuhte snorted. "I have not lived this long without expecting complications in _my_ plans. Therefore, you should do yourself a favor and show yourself. I might just give you a painless death for when I find you."

"I'm already planning on giving you the coordinates to my location so your threat to find me has been proven," She gave a laugh. "Meaningless."

Kjuhte growled in his seat, his claws digging into the arms of his chair. If there was one thing he hated, it was being mocked.

"Come out of your shadows, coward!"

"I think not. Besides, I'd like to get down to the true meaning of this little chat."

"If you think I'm going to make a deal with you, after insulting me-"

"Not even if that deal involves killing some Rain-Eye warriors and maybe a hundred or so Chimeras?" She was met with silence. Kjuhte could see the sly grin creeping up on her face, despite the shadows. "Oh, I knew you'd like that."

"How do I know you aren't lying?"

"I'd say trust me but I doubt that'd happen. Here are the coordinates to the planet I am currently residing on." Several symbols and numbers appeared on the transmission screen then. His men were quick to record them and input them into their systems. That saved them the trouble of tracking it down themselves. "There is a moon you should be able to hide and conceal yourselves with from any pesky scanners. Watch the surrounding space for any who may come. In roughly a week or so, your quarry shall arrive and land on the planet. If you're still interested in what I am offering, contact me and I shall explain your role in depth."

"And what exactly _is_ it that you are offering?" Kjuhte stood up from his seat then, hands folded behind his back. "I hear a plan beneficial to me and my clan, not to you."

"Hm, and here I thought you'd be smart enough to pick up on it now. Very well. I shall tell you."

It was then that she stepped out the shadows. A collective gasp and murmur spread around the cockpit like a plague. Even Kjuhte himself was surprised by her appearance. The Chimera smiled, revealing all her sharp teeth. There was a certain gleam in her eyes that he saw only in insane warriors. Or in bloodthirsty ones.

"I want you to help me kill this façade of a Hive. And I want you to take me off this planet once every one of them is dead or suffering." She tilted her head to the side. "Now that's not too large of a request, is it?"

* * *

><p><strong>An: Just establishing now, telling a person to hurry up is not the best way for them to hurry up. I do mention I have several projects going on right now, correct? I only got this chapter done through sheer willpower and spare time during English. So I ask this, don't tell me to rush or update soon. Things take time and believe or not, when something is forced, it's complete shit compared to something that was worked on with heart. Yes, I'm bitching a bit but I'm entitled to. Hell, I wasn't even expecting this story to go as far as it did.**

**Anyways, the story gets a new cover. If you want to see the entire image, it's on my deviantart page linked on my profile. I've been doodling some of the characters out, as well as unearthing some old sketches I did of them. And good god, Fang and Ike looked horrid. Did you know I used to draw Ike in a yellow shirt and basketball shorts? XD**

**Don't expect the next chapter to arrive as quick as this one. I have to do some touch-ups on my original story of Broken Circle and get more graphic novel pages done. So for the love of Aros and Thantros above and below (don't bother trying to figure out who they are. Gods for my original works), please don't tell me to update soon. **

**Pred out~ **


End file.
